1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SIM card connector, and more particularly to a SIM Card connector capable of avoiding erroneous insertion of card.
2. The Related Art
SIM (Security Identification Module) cards used in Global System for Mobile (GSM) cell phones are essentially smart cards that identify a unique subscriber to a wireless network and describe the services that the subscriber is entitled to receive. Since SIM cards are tied to a single subscriber, they are exchangeable between any handset that the subscriber chooses to use. SIM cards are mounted inside handsets on SIM card connectors.
FIG. 13 shows a traditional SIM card connector 300 receiving a SIM card 200. The end of the connector 300 has a triangle lump. The end of the SIM card 200 has a triangle gap to couple with the triangle lump of the SIM card connector 300 for avoiding erroneous insertion of card.
Conventionally, the SIM card 200 is frequently removed from the SIM card connector 300 in common uses. When the SIM card 200 is erroneously inserted in the traditional SIM card connector 300, the rectangular rim of the SIM card 200 opposite to the triangle gap frequently collides with the triangle lump of the connector 300. When the collision is occurred between the SIM card connector 300 and the SIM card 200 frequently, the SIM card connector 300 and the SIM card 200 are easily damaged. So the SIM card connector 300 is required to withstand sudden shock loads without fracturing.